honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle
Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle is the 239th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. It is narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 adventure movie Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the sequel/reboot to Jumanji (1995). It was published on April 3, 2018 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 23 seconds long. It has been viewed over 3.5 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle on YouTube. "Dwayne Johnson spends an entire movie discovering the joys of being Dwayne Johnson, whether it's his arms, realizing he has no weaknesses, his sex appeal, or the effect he has on large bearded men." '~ Honest Trailers - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' Script From the studio that just... can't... seem... to launch... a franchise (Sony Pictures), comes the reboot no one wanted that ended up being really fun? And something I wouldn't mind seeing more of? Is this... Is this what hope feels like? ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' You love the 1995 original, now, the reboot is tossing out the setting, the premise, the dead kids, the Robin Williams, and pretty much everything except the name ('Dr. Smoulder Bravestone: '"JUMANJI!"). But since I swore a blood oath to see every movie The Rock makes, here we are. Meet 4 teenagers who are all unique in a Breakfast Clubby kinda way. Watch them learn self-confidence and compassion, just like The Breakfast Club, thanks to an action-packed day in detention, just like that other movie. I believe it was called... ''Power Rangers'' ('''Power Rangers kid: "You must be a bully of detention."). Thrill as each teen is Jumanji'd into an avatar that represents their character arc, the nerd who needs courage, the jock who needs humility, the weirdo who needs confidence, and the popular girl who needs to learn... how a penis works. Prof. Sheldon Oberon: "So, how do we do this?" Prof. Sheldon Oberon: "Oh my God, these things are crazy!") It may be on the nose, but you'll laugh as all the actors get to play against their usual type (Dr. Smoulder Bravestone: "Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry." Ruby Roundhouse: "HAHAHAHAHA!" Prof. Sheldon Oberon: "I like can't even with this place."), except for Kevin Hart. (Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: "I don't have the top 2 feet of my body!") Kevin Hart always Kevin Harts (Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: '"Help! AAAHHH!! Oh my God! ''stumped by crowd of rhinos ''AH!"). Enter Jumanji, the board game that literally rebooted itself for a new generation that's sort of a riff on the tropes of video games ('Dr. Smoulder Bravestone: "I think he's an NPC."), except when it drops the pretense to be a normal adventure movie again. (NPC 1: "They got away." NPC 2: "We lost them in the jungle.") Wait, why are the NPCs talking to each o- Uh, yeah, you know what? Never mind. But it still does a good job at poking fun at female heroes designed by dudes (Ruby Roundhouse: "Why am I wearing this outfit in a jungle?"), scripted events (Boy at bazaar: "Dr. Bravestone, Jumanji needs you! Jumanji needs you! Jumanji needs you!" Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: "Jumanji needs him. We know."), and multiple violent deaths that never seem to faze the characters. Bravestone falls off a cliff. Characters scream (Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: "Chill out, he'll be back.") You know, if Mario was real, he'd never stop screaming. After 35 years, Jack Black finally returns to the jungle (Jack Black as a kid: "Just last night, I was lost in the jungle with Pitfall Harry surrounded my man-eating crocodiles!"), while The Rock just can't get enough in the third chapter of his secret jungle quadrilogy that's a pure celebration of his Rock appeal, as Dwayne Johnson spends an entire movie discovering the joys of being Dwayne Johnson; whether it's his arms (Dr. Smoulder Bravestone: "Jesus, would you look at the size of that thing?"), realizing he has no weaknesses (Dr. Smoulder Bravestone: '"None?"), his sex appeal, or the effect he has on large bearded men ('Prof. Sheldon Oberon: "Damn, that is a man right there."), you'll totally buy into the hype that's going to make him the second least qualified president someday. So gear up for a flick that surprised everyone at the box office, paid proper respect to the original (Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough: "This is Alan Parish's house. I'm just living in it."), and reminded every studio that when most of your reboots, feature-length comedies, and video game movies are terrible, we'll slob all over you just for showing basic competence of Dr. Bravestone and Ruby's awkward kissing ''Eugh! Ugh! Starring: "The Rock" Johnson as Dr. Smoulder Bravestone Rocky Player One; Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar The Cake is a lie; Black as Prof. Sheldon Oberon Tenacious OMG; Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse Amy Respawned; Jonas as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough American Harry Styles; Hanks as adult Alex Gus Grimly; Tovarsky as food vendor at bazaar Too Many Cooks; and... [comparison of Jaguar's Eye and Te Fiti from 'Moana] The Heart of Te Fiti. for Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle - The Jungle Book: The Game, The Movie, The Reboot, The Video Game. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] ''The Jungle Book: The Game, The Movie, The Reboot, The Video Game'' '''Franklin "Mouse" Finbar: "Albino rhinos! They're huge, white, scary, and stupid and they eat people." Good news, Kev. We've got them on the ropes of world last male northern white rhino Sudan dies in Kenya ''. Yay, go us. '''Franklin "Mouse" Finbar:' "Oh, no." Trivia * The writers thought Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle was a "fun romp." The writers always find it challenging to make Honest Trailers about comedies because it's so hard to make jokes about jokes. * Head writer Spencer Gilbert didn't get the "Amy Respawned" joke about Karen Gillan. Joe Starr had to explain it was a reference to her Doctor Who character Amy Pond. Literally 1 week later, the entire Honest Trailers team got roped into watching the entire 55 year run of Doctor Who to reward a fan who donated $10,000 to the Screen Junkies Women In Film charity fundraising event. Coincidence? Cause and effect? Poetic Justice? You decide! Then check out the Honest Trailers for the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]].'' * The "we've got them on the ropes" part is a reference of the death of 45-year-old world's last male northern white rhinoceros Sudan, who dies on March 19, 2018 in Kenya due to illnesses. * Screen Junkies also produced an Honest Trailer for the original 'Jumanji' movie. * Screen Junkies have produced several other Honest Trailers for films featuring '''Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson' including Rampage, Moana, Furious 7 '''''and Fate of the Furious''. See list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''has a 97.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. CinemaBlend said "the studio digs at the beginning of these are easily one of the best parts of most Honest Trailers." CinemaBlend also said the Honest Trailer was successful in pointing out "how strange it is that this reboot is essentially Jumanji in name only and succeeds in spite of that." ScreenRant praised the trailer for humorously highlighting Dwayne Johnson's charisma. MovieWeb noted the Honest Trailer underscored how surprising the success of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle actually was. Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Supervising Producer: Warren Tessler Production Coordinator: Tina Choi Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Post-Production Supervisor: Gracie Hartmann Post-Production Coordinator: Carolyn Croce Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * Jumanji: Welcome To The Jungle's Honest Trailer Is Shocked By The Movie's Success '- CinemaBlend article * 'Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Honest Trailer Is as Surprised by the Movie’s Success as the Rest of Us '- The Mary Sue article * 'Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Honest Trailer - Rocky Player One - Screen Rant article * 'Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Honest Trailer Doesn't Buy the Hype '- MovieWeb article * '‘Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle’ Honest Trailer: Dwayne Johnson Is Rocky Player One '- SlashFilm article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:2010s Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Reboots Category:Season 10 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures